Shared Memories
by smittenskitten
Summary: Written for the TWO WRONGS MAKE A RIGHT CHALLENGE. Alcide and Tara happily married and expecting their third child when everything changes in their lives.


**Written for the Two Wrongs Make a Right Challenge**

**Disclaimer: ****Charlaine Harris** owns the recognizable characters in this story.

**A/N:** This pair was picked from the Alexander Skarsgard Library magical hat. Thank you **Rascalthemutant** for creating this thing.

Thank you **sapfirerose** and **suki59** for encouraging me to finish this.

**Schafer** and **Krismom** F love you both. They used their ninja beta skills on this baby, and now it looks all preetah.

* * *

The sun was peeking through the curtains; I was trying to get back to sleep when I heard the bedroom door cracking. Two hushed voices came closer to my bed so did the little footsteps. My head rested on the pillows as I waited for my sleep invaders to attack. The bed shifted a little and the weights started to move toward me. Within seconds the room was filled with the most beautiful giggles of my daughters. They were perfect.

Rose and Lily.

Rose is almost four and Lily is nineteen months. They both look so much like me but they had their mother's eyes. Big brown eyes.

Rose hung on to my shoulder with her small hands as I started tickling Lily. Their laughter died down a little and both settled on either side of me snuggling up to their Daddy. Lily was tugging on my beard resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Don't you like Daddy's beard, honey?"

"I do Daddy." Rose perked up.

I moved my head towards Rose and gave her nose a kiss, "Why thank you, little lady."

Lily didn't say anything but didn't tug on my beard any longer. I looked at Lily and she hid her face on the pillow. Lily still had trouble talking. We thought it would start by now but she hadn't started talking yet. I longed to hear her say something. Anything. But didn't push it.

"Lily? Princess! Why are you hiding there? Come-on honey, look at daddy." I tucked her black hair out of her face. "I'll shave my beard if you want.." I cooed.

Lily sat up and moved away from me with her little teddy bear. She struggled to get down from the bed, as soon as her feet touched the floor she ran for the door. I got up immediately and tucked Rose up on my shoulder as we followed Lily.

Lily was hiding behind her mother. And as soon as Rose saw her she let go of my shoulder and ran to her mom.

"Yes, yes go leave your old man behind." I acted hurt and waved my hands up. All three of my girls giggled, making my heart ache by the beautiful sight before me. They looked beautiful. Lily was in her mother's secure embrace and Rose tailed behind her in the kitchen.

I couldn't believe it sometimes. I still thought this was a dream. My beautiful wife and our adorable daughters. I wanted this as long as I could remember and finally I had it.

"Morning baby." Tara's voice was soft as she placed Lily in my hands.

"Morning." I kissed her softly on the lips and lingered a bit before the 'Ewww' started.

We both chuckled and entered the kitchen/dining room. We were trying to get a bigger house, but the only houses available around in Monroe are really pricy, so we are now looking for a house in Bon Temps. We even made an offer on the old Stackhouse property. Sookie Stackhouse and Jason Stackhouse were the only living Stackhouse's and both of them left Bon Temps a long time ago. It's not in its top shape but I can probably change that. We are hoping they accept the offer and maybe we can move there before our third child is born.

Tara is almost six months pregnant, she's 'as big as a house,' her words- not mine. She didn't love the way she looked during pregnancy and the food cravings were completely ridiculous sometimes. I looked at her moving through the kitchen rearranging plates and pans.

"Stop looking at me that way Mr. Herveaux." I was sure she had eyes in the back of her head.

"Can't help it. Mrs. Herveaux." We shared our secret smile that we both would be naked and pressed against each other as soon as the time presented itself. Our daughters demanded a lot of attention and we wouldn't change it for the world, but sometimes we do need just each other.

"Mamma!" Rose screamed and Lily banged her plate with her spoon.

"Fooooooooooooooood." And I joined my kids with screaming as I helped Tara set the table.

Lily took little bites of pancakes. She is very independent she doesn't like it when me or Tara tried to feed her. But for some reason she always let Rose do it.

Both Lily and Rose had beautifully tanned skin as a mixture of me and Tara. With big brown eyes and chubby cheeks, she got everything she wanted with a little pouting that she had picked up from me. Yes I admit it I pout. Especially in front of Tara. But that's another story.

Lily was a little shy. She didn't talk yet and we are constantly wondering worriedly 'what if she never does?' My hand smoothed her wavy black hair instinctively and she looked up and gave me a the biggest smile with a mouth full of pancakes. I don't know _when_ or _if_ our daughter would ever speak, but she would certainly be loved by her family.

I sighed as I looked at Rose across from me. She eats, sits even sleeps like the little lady she was. Rose had picked up an English accent from her play school teacher Mr. Mott. My daughter was quite adequately literate with English mannerisms. She had little tea parties with Lily and Tara and also Mr. Bear and Mr. Tiger would get invited. Sometimes I join in with her tea parties when I'm home.

Rose took her sisterly duties very seriously. Whenever we went out, Rose always held Lily's hand. My little hero, that one. Rose was two when we found out about her asthma. It barely ever acted up unless she was afraid or had run around too much.

We were always careful with both our daughters. Tara often has panic attacks with the third child on its way. She blames herself for their condition. Maybe if she had taken better care of herself more... but we both knew Rose had asthma from me. And Lily we just didn't know yet. I wouldn't lie and say I am not worried, I am scared for this one. What if the baby has to suffer because of my asthma!

Breakfast was finished and I sat on my chair trying to gather my composure. I felt Tara moving close to me. She knew me too well. Her face filled with the same sadness as mine. I leaned on to her touch facing her. I kissed her belly whispering loving words to our child and praying to whatever God there was to listen to them. Let my babies be safe and healthy.

My eyes rimmed with tears as I got up. I pulled Tara in for a hug, "I love you."

Tara squeezed my neck, "You have got to let go of these guilt trips. It's not your fault. We deal with it." She held my face in her soft hands, "OKAY!" I nodded. "Now get ready and go to work before I start getting calls from your father." I whined and she pushed me out of the kitchen. I am a master of the pouty face and Tara didn't have a chance against my dimples- frankly I really wanted to stay here with her today.

I gave her the best dimpled smile I could master and leaned in to her for a kiss. Tara didn't protest as her hands weaved into my hair deepening it. My hands traveled down and gave her butt a squeeze she moaned against my mouth and pressed her body against mine.

"DAD!" Rose's yelling made us both fall apart, both out of breath. "Coming sweetheart." I yelled back as I rushed to see what was going on.

When I reached their room, Rose was kneeling on one side of the bed looking at something and Lily was at the other side doing the same thing. I chuckled at their inhibition knelt down beside Rose I asked, "What are we looking at?"

"There is a snake in there." Rose whispered.

And the only thing I did know that I was supposed to do was break in to the most aggregated battle cry I could manage, and I did just that. I broke into a battle cry whisking off my daughters in both hands and ran for the door. Rose and Lily both broke in to hysterical giggles.

"What was it this time?" Tara was standing on the doorway with hands on her hips.

"Whatchya waiting for woman?" I growled making the most serious face I could manage. "There is snake in the house."

Tara giggled and played along our little games, "Oh my god! What are we going to do?"

I knew just the thing. I gave her my elbow to hold on to. She grabbed on to my hand and we headed for our bed room. Tara didn't argue as I threw on my jeans and plaid shirt. Putting on my boots I looked over at Tara, she was wearing a blue maternity tee shirt she had gotten for herself couple of weeks ago, with jeans. The girls were already wearing matching dresses. Lily had little flowery clips on one side and Rose had her hair tied in a pony tail. my girls are going to be the death of some boys that's for sure. I'll have to have a gun just to keep the boys away from my angels.

"So." I stood in front my daughters who were in a glee with anticipation. We have never gotten dressed for our snake hunting occasion before and they were clearly having the time of their life. "ARE WE READY?" I screamed. "YAYYYY!" Rose screamed throwing her hands into the air so did Lily.

I picked both of them up putting Lily on my shoulder and Rose on one arm I held out my other hand to Tara.

"You are crazy. You know that?" She laughed, but placed her hand on mine.

"Only for you baby." I gave her my dimpled smile and all four of us were out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked while she assembled some food and other stuff into a picnic basket as I requested.

"It's a surprise." And we were off the house and into my van. Kids were seated in the back seat and their seatbelts were in place.

Tara was in the passenger seat and I was seated in the driver's seat. "Are we ready?" I screamed. Tara laughed while my daughters screamed.

I carefully got us onto the road and towards my secret place. We were halfway there when Tara recognized the road. I had showed her this place when I proposed to her. It was our secret place now I was taking my daughters there too. Tara smiled and reached for my face. She stroked my face cheeks I brought her hand to my mouth giving her fingers slow kiss before returning it to her.

Within an hour we were parked in a deserted area surrounded by trees. I got the kids and the picnic basket Tara had made, and lead them through to the side of a lake. We were almost five miles away from Shreveport it was quiet out here and I loved it. As soon as Rose and Lily saw water they scrambled out of my hands and ran for it. I ran after them. The secluded area was filled with our laughter.

Before we knew it, it was noon and kids were very hungry. In a hurry we hadn't packed proper food, but Rose seem to like her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Lily was biting off the crust of her sandwich with her little teeth. Tara tried to cut the crust off, but Lily wouldn't let her she was enjoying chewing the edge and spitting it out.

"She gets it from you."

"What?" Tara's comment caught me off guard.

"The chewing thing." Tara pointed towards Lily with her eyes.

"I never do that!" I was offended, I never did that.

"Aha!"

"What does that mean? Aha!"

"Nothing."

"AHA!" I said with leer in my voice. I came close to her ear and whispered, "You were talking about chewing on something else weren't you."

Tara's body shuddered under my breath. Kissing her cheeks I moved behind her spreading my legs wide making room for her. Tara moved towards me pressing her back to my chest. We sat there in perfect harmony watching our kids and caressing her belly, saying loving words to the both of them.

Rose ran around with Lily stopping in front of us. Tara was rubbing her belly as she got comfy. We sat there until Lily came up to hugging my neck with her little hands.

"What is it sweetheart?" I sat her on my lap and Tara moved making space for me to do so.

She shook her head in my neck and nestled in closer. Kissing her head I patted her back. She seemed to be upset by something but she wasn't saying anything.

Rose snuggled up to Tara and had fallen asleep. So had Lily. I sat there looking at Tara and Rose as I held Lily in my arms. This was perfect. My wife. My daughters. My life.

**Xxxxxx**

Tara was in the delivery room sooner than expected. She was giving birth to her third child in Dr. Northman's clinic.

"Tara you can do it. Just take deep breaths. The baby is almost here."

She screamed for another half an hour before the baby cried. The nurse took the baby and gave handed the infant to its mother. Tara cried uncontrollably. She held the newborn in her arms and cried.

"It's a boy." Dr. Northman's confirmed in a soft voice. Tara nodded and held him to her chest.

"Have you decided on a name?" Asked the nurse that handed Tara her baby.

Tara nodded as she looked at her baby for the first time. Both Lily and Rose were a reflection of the both of them; her and Alcide. She could not tell what would happen when he grew up but she wanted to name him after his father.

"Alcide Herveaux Jr." Tara said as she caressed his curly black hair, his soft cheeks. The infant was going to look like Alcide when he grew up and she knew it.

She had stopped cursing fate for the loss of Alcide. He had left her on her own, alone to raise three kids all by herself. She could not do it. She had thought during the last months of her pregnancy. She had thought about taking her life. Ending it all. But she could not do that to her children.

She promised herself she was going to take care of the three children God had blessed her with. Life would be hard raising them alone but she would be a better mother for them; a better person. For them she had to live.

**Twenty years later**

Tara sat on the porch swing of old Stackhouse home which was now Herveaux's. Alcide had bought this place before he left. He had some work done to it. After Al was born Tara had made this house into their home. She looked back on the last twenty years she had spent in this house. She was proud of what she had accomplished.

All three of her kids had grown into fine adults. Rose was working on her Law degree in NYC. She had met a fine young man named Ian. He had proposed to her last summer. And Tara was genuinely happy for them both. Ian was in love with Rose despite her condition. She had a breakdown near the last fall, she had called Tara crying.

Rose didn't know what she was suppose to tell Ian. That she didn't want kids, that she didn't have what it took to give a birth to a child, she just didn't know. Rose was ten weeks pregnant and she didn't want to have the baby. She was terrified she would pass her asthma to her child. Rose had had some really close calls in her teen years with asthma, but she never wanted to pass it on. Ian didn't know about this and Rose wasn't sure if she could tell him.

Tara had seen a lot, learned a lot from all the mistakes she had made and the one thing she knew she wanted for her daughter was to be happy, so she asked Rose, "Do you love him. Ian?"

"Yes." Rose had confirmed in a broken voice.

"Tell him the truth. He deserves it. If he loves you he'll stick around if he doesn't it's his loss. You deserve every happiness there is. And baby?" Tara waited for some confirmation from her daughter that she had her attention. Rose hummed in to the receiver.

"The new medical system is not like it used to be." She paused, "It's your baby, your decision, but think about what you are doing. Do you want to regret this, your entire life?"

"I don't know mom."

"I can come over if you need me."

"I'll call you." Tara sighed and said good bye to her daughter and that she loved her.

Ian was not one of those men who cut and run when they heard about this kind of thing. He had stuck by Rose and supported her on her decision of keeping the baby.

They were now engaged with a baby due any day now.

Tara's mind shifted towards Lily. Her little Lily had never spoken. Tara never thought of her as having a disability. She loved her Lily no matter what and she made sure Lily knew it. Tara started learning ASL along with Lily. Rose and Al learned it as well. When Lily was home they used to communicate through sign language so much that it was unnatural not to use them.

Now Lily taught ASL to kids like her. She was also doing her major in English in UCLA. Lily loved reading. In the age of twelve Tara had to get her daughter glasses. It was cute looking at a nine year old hold huge books and look at them so seriously. But the result soon turned in to high power glasses. They had to change her glasses in every six months.

Lily never dated when she was in school and Tara did not ask her why, it certainly was not because there were not any suitors. There were plenty. But she did not.

Lily preferred women. She had brought home her first girlfriend when she started college. Rose almost flipped out, not because Lily preferred girls, but because she had never told her. They shared everything and Rose was hurt. They did not talk for an entire month. But they worked it out.

Al had started college in Boston. Tara was a little upset with that. Al was the youngest and Tara definitely suffered from separation issues. Maybe because Al looked exactly like his dad when he was his age. Tara had stopped breathing when he saw him during summer break. Al had grown in to a scruffy look which his father use have.

Tara sighed and thought about her son fondly. Al was very protective of both Rose and Lily. He always stood up for Lily. He had gotten in to some serious fights because the kids called Lily names. Tara had to spend more time in the principal's office for Al than she had when she was in school. Principal Ravenscott had threaten to suspend Al for good. She cut him some slack afterward, when she found out what had happened.

Al had grown in to a fine young man just like his father. Tara's eyes got blurry from the thought of her late husband. Alcide had died in a car crash. Some drunk driver drove right through Alcide's van. Tara didn't get to kiss him goodbye- the kids never saw him again. Al did not ever get to meet his father. Lily was the first one to understand daddy would not be coming home. She clinged to Tara with her small hands and cried, Rose never believed Alcide was gone, she would always say, "Dad will be back you'll see". Tara's heart shattered when she said this. It took her almost three months to finally realize that dad was not coming back. Rose cried every morning when she walked in to her parents room expecting her dad to be there, she stood in the threshold looking at the side where her father used to sleep.

Lily always dragged her to their play room when Rose stood on the doorway like a zombie. Lily held up her tea cup until Rose would pour some tea and start her tea parties again. Life was never like it use to be for the girls. They had lost their father. Their father was not going to take them to sudden picnic's in the morning. He would not be in his room waiting to be woken up by his daughters. He would not be able to tickle them to death.

Alcide did not get to see his daughters grow up, nor did he got to see the birth of his son. He would have been proud of them if he was here, Tara thought. She sighed in contempt and closed her eyes. Tiredness had consumed her at last. It was a long journey but she had made it. The ache in her heart was suddenly gone she felt light she felt free. Tara opened her eyes to find a pair of twinkling green eyes in front of her. she smiled at the sight before her. Her hand reached out to touch his subtle face. His smile reached his eyes.

"Alcide." Tara heard her voice from a distance.

"You are here love. I have been waiting for you." Alcide smiled and leaned down connecting their foreheads.

"You left me."

"I didn't have a choice." Alcide kissed her lips gently. "But now you have come back to me." He looked at her. Tara's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't leave me." Tara held on to her late husband and cried.

"I won't." Alcide whispered in her ear.

**Six Years Later**

Al stood before the grave stone that said

'_Alcide Herveaux'_

_Born 1970_

_Died 2002_

He had never seen this man. Only heard about him but in such great detail. Rose always got sad so did Lily so the subject was not such a big deal to him. But he would have loved to have met him somehow. Al had seen pictures of his father and the resemblance between them was identical. He sighed and turned his attention to the other grave right beside Alcide's.

'_Tara Thornton Herveaux'_

_Born 1975_

_Died 2022_

His mother had taken her last breath on her porch swing. Her death was unexpected. Al did not know about his mother's cancer. Neither did Rose or Lily. She had been fighting it for a long time. She had never told them. Al was angry at his mother for not telling him. He never experienced death before. He acted the only way he knew of. He acted angry and violent.

Lily held him when he finally broke down. She soothed his back trying to console him. Al was glad he had Lily. The siblings mourned for their mother together.

Al was brought back to life upon hearing giggling. He turned to see his nieces running toward him. Rose had given birth to twins. They were almost six now. Rose was married to the twins father, Ian. He had been good to her so Al did not push it. He picked up Mae and Tia and threw them over his shoulder growling like a monster. He took them back in the old Herveaux home.

Lily sat in the swing where her mother died. She missed Tara. She missed Alcide. After all this years it still hurt. The pain got less as the time passed but it still hurt nonetheless.

She tried to remember the last memory she had with them. Day by day Lily had come to realize she was forgetting those memories. She feared one day she might wake up and would not remember them at all. Every day she tried to recollect one memory of her parents. She remembered seeing Tara last when she was going back to UCLA six years ago. Tara had waved her goodbye with a smile.

Lily had been trying to remember one memory with her father. It was so hard to remember but she could not - she tried to remember him she would see something. Her old room, her father standing in the doorway looking at her with a big smile and saying "How is my princess?" those were the memories Lily thought of when she found herself alone on the swing.

Al walked up to Lily with Mae and Tia hanging on to his shoulder.

"Little help?" Al asked Lily. Lily laughed and got up to help her brother. All four of them were giggling when they heard Rose's voice.

They were celebrating Alcide and Tara's thirty year anniversary. Rose only brought the twins with her and Lily and Al came alone.

Three Herveaux children sat still on the kitchen table after dinner. Rose wanted to do this one last time before they sold the house. Lily lived in LA and Al was working in Boston, Rose was settled in NY with her kids and husband. Herveaux home was empty and it was time to let it go. They sat there all night remembering the memories they had made in that house growing up. They laughed cried sitting there remembering all the little things they shared in this very house.

"Do you think Mom was happy?" Al asked

"Why do you ask that?" Lily signed.

"I never thought she was truly happy I mean she laughed and all, but for some reason I felt mom was always sad." Al voiced his feeling.

"Mom is happy Al. She is with dad." Rose spoke to her brother softly.

"She really loved him huh?" Rose nodded.

"I used to dream about them." Lily signed.

"You did?" Lily nodded her head.

"I used to have this dream where mom wore this blue shirt and jeans and sat in front of dad. I remember her being pregnant."

"It was when mom was with Al. Do you remember the picnic we had before he died?"

Lily shook her head.

"It was the last picnic he had taken us to before he left."

"I miss him." Lily's eyes were filled with tears.

"I know baby. I miss him too. I miss them both." Rose offered Lily a smile.

"I wish I could say I miss dad too." Al paused. "It's just I don't know maybe if I had met him! I just don't know. Sometimes I wake up and call mom's number just to tell her I had a bad dream. I know no one is going to pick it up at the other end but every time I just hope she picks it up and says hello." Rose got up from her chair hugged her brother and said goodnight to them. She wanted to be with Mae and Tia. Life is just too short she had experienced it firsthand. God forbid, if anything happened to her she did not want to regret it by not spending enough time with her angels.

Lily sat there for a few minutes with Al before she stood up. Saying goodbye to her brother, she went up to her room where she spent her childhood. She looked at the yellow wallpaper she had put up with her mother and Al. the Jonas Brother poster still hung on the wall and made her giggle.

Al went outside with his beer waiting for the sun to rise and for the night to end. He held up his bottle, "Mom, hope you are happy, wherever you are. I love you, miss you." He gulped down a swig of beer, "You too dad." Al spoke almost in a whisper.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for reading. I loved writing it.

Review, if you wanna.

Good night

No purring from me, I am bit sad ATM.


End file.
